


Компромат

by Lavvia



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavvia/pseuds/Lavvia
Summary: Финес и Ферб находят у Перри нечто, что может раз и навсегда изменить его жизнь.
Kudos: 4





	Компромат

Не то чтобы в их семье принято подниматься до восхода солнца, просто с такими планами как у Финеса и Ферба нельзя долго нежится под одеялком. Небо на горизонте играло розовыми красками, и будильник уже был готов прозвенеть, но Финес успел его отключить.

\- И снова не сегодня, малыш! Доброе утро, Ферб. – зеленоволосый мальчик потряс головой и скатился с кровати. – Перри!

Водоплавающее млекопитающее пророкотало в ответ и закрутилось вокруг своего нового жилища. Пару дней назад ребята подумали, что было бы неплохо построить Перри собственный домик. Из оставшихся с последнего проекта досок они построили своему питомцу небольшой форт, оснащенный настилом с подушками, будильником и музыкальным аппаратом, проигрывающим мягкий джаз.

Перри же продолжал спать вместе с мальчишками.

Финес натянул футболку и вдруг услышал прерывистый сигнал.

\- Это не наш… Должно быть, мы установили нашему соне время чуть-чуть попозже.

Ферб завязывал шнурки, поэтому Финес полез в форт Перри отключать сигнал. Сам Перри уже спускался по лестнице на кухню.

\- Вот так. Ой, что это?.. – Финес шевельнул подушки и из-под них вылезла фотография. – Кто это? – мальчик выпрямился и рассмотрел фото. – Какой-то аптекарь.

Перри пропустил ступеньку и скатился с лестницы, испугав только проснувшуюся Кэндес. Быстро вернулся на второй этаж и замер у двери комнаты братьев.

\- Я бы сказал, это инженер-конструктор – уточнил Ферб.

\- Или ветеринар. – добавил Финес.

Перри выкатил глаза и судорожно вспоминал, как под подушкой могла оказаться фотография Фуфелшмерца. Вспомнил. Вчера Карл проник в дом и оставил новое досье на ученого ни где-нибудь, а под подушкой у агента, сообщив про это только поздно вечером, когда все были уже сонные и мало соображали. Только интерн вряд ли мог предположить, что ночевать Пи будет не в домике. Сонный агент успел только сунуть папку в потайной ящик.

Но что-то пошло не так. Замечательно, Карл.

Утконос пошатнулся и зашел в комнату, ожидая расспросов, копаний, догадок и обвинений. Потом донесение начальству, разбирательство. Перевод в новую семью, стирание памяти…

\- Это твой приятель, Перри? Может быть, каждый день ты ходишь к нему в гости? – улыбнулся Финес. – Вот и ответ, куда пропадает наш утконос! Это очень мило, что у тебя есть друг. Надеюсь, ты нас когда-нибудь с ним познакомишь. – мальчик рассмеялся и подмигнул Перри.

\- Идем, Ферб, завтрак уже ждет! – Финес положил фотографию Хайнца на подушку к Перри и подхватил питомца на руки.

Сердцебиение утконоса пришло в норму, и он повис в руках мальчика.

С Финесом и Фербом всегда всё проще.


End file.
